Qualities Beyond the Surface
by HayloHato
Summary: What if Bella had given into them when they offered to take the baby out of her? How would it of broken and repaired the people around her? This tells the tale through a series of connected drabbles all taking place after the wedding.
1. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

All the muscles in my body pulsed with my wide strides. My bones ached now maybe because I had been running for nearly a day. I didn't stop for fear that my haunting past would catch up with me. I managed to shut myself off from Leah and Seth. My thoughts and feelings were my own to indulge in.

The sun was creeping up behind the rolling hills. It was a clear day now, or what was seen anyway. The trees flashed by in blurs of green and tinges of red. The cool fall air nipped at my heels but I dared not stop.

My shorts hunt from my mouth, pinned between my two rows of teeth. I was angry or depressed or relieved. I wasn't quite sure considering I couldn't pin down one emotion long enough to quite feel anything.

'Jake? Are you out there?' Leah thought her voice filling with concern.

My strides slowed lightly and my breath caught in my chest. What was I supposed to say to her? I sighed pausing and reaching out grazing my palm against the bark of a tree. I fought back against the thoughts struggling to maintain my own silence.

At a time like this I couldn't keep my thoughts silent, but I sure didn't want anyone else to listen to them.

'We miss you Jake. We want you to come home.' Leah's voice filled my head once more. She sounded sincere now, and it amazed me.

* * *

I will probably be putting out many chapters at a time if most of them are drabbles.

Review please.


	2. Remorse

I've changed things, such as Rosalie isn't helping Bella as much as she did in Breaking Dawn.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the twilight characters.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I clung to Emmett's bare chest. We lay down outside, a small stream trickled beside us. I couldn't stand to be in that house any longer. Bella's screams pierced my ears and my heart. I hated to see her go through this now.

At first my selfishness got the best of me. I protected her from Edward, I protected her from everyone. I had allowed whatever was growing inside of her to consume the both of us. Emmett's arm wrapped around my shoulder as he placed a small kiss on my forehead.

My eyes burned as if tears were going to spill out of them. I sighed clinging to my protector even tighter. I hadn't felt this horrible since perhaps I brought Emmett to Carlisle so he could be changed.

I longed to be closer to my human side, if I even had one anymore. The thing growing inside of Bella made me feel like I could be a mother. Truly all I ever wanted was a picture perfect family. I wished so desperately that me and Emmett were human. We could have as many children as we wanted. We could laugh without a care in the world, because that's what happy people do.

If I was human then I could sleep. I could find peace within dreams again. I could finally grow old with Emmett. I could watch out children grow up and have children of their own. I could do everything right this time. I would be less vain, and I would show everyone kindness and love. I would be less selfish the next time around.

I squeezed Emmett's hand, before standing up. He soon followed after me as we headed back to the house. I couldn't wait for a second time around. I had to make things right this time, because this was the only life I was getting.

* * *

Review please :)


	3. Dead

_"Only now it had become indispensable to him to have her face pressed close to him; he could never let her go again. He could never let her head go away from the close clutch of his arm. He wanted to remain like that for ever, with his heart hurting him in a pain that was also life to him."  
DH Lawrence_

**Disclaimer:** I'm still broke, which proves I don't own the twilight characters.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I squeezed onto Bella's hand. I could bare leaving her side anymore. A small blue bucket lay next to her foot, but so far she managed to miss it everytime. She hadn't been able to keep anything down lately, which only deepened my worry.

I had never wanted to see my love in so much pain.

She refused to let us get rid of the monster within her. I tried to refrain from using the word monster, out loud or even in my mind. I sighed giving her a comforting squeeze. Her face was paler than normal, and more sunken in. She lifted her now dull eyes up to meet mine.

I tried to mask my frown, she looked horrid to say the least. Her chest gave a violent heave as she threw up once more. It was pure liquid now, mixed with blood. It only served to spark my thirst and sadness. The huge bulge beneath her shirt moved, she winced but managed to look content with all that was happening. Her hands rested upon her stomach protectively.

I stood up abruptly as if I was going to leave but instead sat back down. The walls seemed to close in on me, and I knew it was only my imagination. Bella's pulse was slow, and the blood barely flushed beneath her skin anymore. Her touch felt hotter, but not in a comforting way.

I reached out flicking the hair away from her face. I couldn't figure out a way to save her. My house was divided now, and there was nothing I could do about it. Most of them protected her, and they didn't understand that it was killing me in the process. I gulped down unneeded air before pulling her into my lap. I rubbed her lower back in attempt to comfort her.

Bella weakly smiled at me, but it didn't touch her eyes. She looked dead already, and that was the worst part.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


End file.
